Ryder Family Secrets
Your father locked portions of SAM's memory array, and SAM is unable to recall certain information. You must explore in order to find the numerous memory triggers scattered throughout the world. Acquisition This mission is acquired automatically upon completing the objective "Speak with SAM on the Hyperion" during A Better Beginning (the first objective on the mission). During that conversation SAM told Ryder about their symbiotic relationsship, and that SAM can enhancce Ryder's abiltites and performance. However, SAM is unable to tell Ryder what Alec Ryder's plan was, because he put a block on SAM's memory array. These hidden memories might be unlocked the more Ryder explores. SAM suggests Ryder's room on the Hyperion is a place to start. Walkthrough Find a way to remove SAM's memory blocks In Ryder's room there is there is a memory trigger. Interacting with it starts a conversation with SAM, who explains that it is an eidetic trigger related to Ryder's father and the portions of SAM's memory that he locked. SAM is programmed to unlock blocked memories as Ryder finds more memory triggers. The first memory has now been unlocked, and can be accessed in SAM Node. Two new objectives are unlocked. Speak with SAM in SAM Node about an unlocked memory SAM explains to Ryder that the memories can be experienced as seen by Alec directly through the implant. Memory #1 is played. An additional audio log to this memory is available on the Archive System in Ryder's room on Hyperion, where Encrypted Log #1 now is accessible. Note: Details on the memories and archive content can be found on the bottom of this page. Search for memory triggers that will unlock SAM's array This objective will remain active during the entire mission. There are 16 memory triggers hidden all throughout the Heleus Cluster. Some can only be triggered by progression, others are found in specific locations at any time. They are easy ti find because they are marked on the map. Finding a memory trigger will bring SAM closer to unlocking memory arrays. When Ryder has discovered enough memory triggers to unlock a new memory, SAM will inform you. You can experience that memory by returning to the SAM Node and ask SAM to play it (there is a mission objective to remind you of the unlocked memory). There are in total six memories to be unlocked. Some of them will unlock one of the encrypted files on the Archive System in Ryder's room, and some will start a new objective. Number of triggers required to unlock each memory: *Memory 1: 1 trigger. *Memory 2: 3 triggers. *Memory 3: 3 triggers. *Memory 4: 3 triggers. *Memory 5: 3 triggers. *Memory 6: 3 triggers & completed the objective "Meet Ryder's sibling" during The Journey To Meridian. The table below summarizes each trigger's location and method of acquisition. Optional: Check on your sibling After completing the mission A Better Beginning, you will unlock a new optional objective to visit your sibling in the Cryo Bay. Though still in a coma, SAM tells you that their mental processes are functioning normally, and he can use your implants to establish a communication link. You can then have a brief, unconventional conversation with your twin. They will ask you about your father and new home. You can be honest with them about the dire situation, in which case the shock will cause them to slip back into a coma. Alternatively, you can lie to them to make their rest more peaceful, but you will have to deal with the consequences when they wake up and discover the truth for themselves. After the 4th memory was unlocked - the benefactor - Speak with Director Tann about the "benefactor" This objective becomes active after the fourth memory is unlocked and the now accessible files of Encrypted Log #3 in the archive have been read by Ryder - one of them about a mysterious "benefactor". Tann doesn't know anything about a benefactor, and dryly concludes that this person either is a phantom, missing or dead. The conversation then reveals that no proper investigation was conducted on the death of the Initiative's founder Jien Garson. The next objective starts. - Investigate the Nexus records about Jien Garson's death The terminal for Security Footage has two files regarding Garson. *The first is a missing persons report for Garson. She was last seen during the emergency stasis revival that occured after the Scourge encounter. *The second is an update on the previous report and states that the case is closed. Her dead body was found in a Nexus apartmnent and had severe burn marks. It's unclear how she got there. Activate this file and the next objective is activated. Ryder and SAM conclude something isn't right about this. - Investigate the Nexus apartment where Jien Garson was found dead The apartment is in the docks. - Scan the room for clues SAM uses the room's environmental data and displays a scene that clearly indicates something definitely was not right: Jien Garson and an unknown person standing above her. However, these apartments were locked at the time, so how did they get in? - Continue scanning the room for more information There is a hidden door located by scanning the wall. - Investigate the hidden room One of the datapads holds some disturbing information. Garson had hidden additional information in her VI in the Cultural Center. SAM picks up the code to unlock the information. The other datapad is less alarming, but cryptic. - Speak with Garson's VI display in the Nexus Cultural Exchange Garson had run out of money for the Initiative project when the benefactor stepped in. Something big in the Milky Way spooked them, and they wanted to bring people to Andromeda. She also suspects something isn't right. SAM suggests that unlocking more of Alec Ryder's memories might spread some light on this. This path of objectives is then put on hold, assuming the main story has not been progressed far enough. Investigate Alec Ryder's memories Early in the mission The Journey To Meridian, the non-Pathfinder sibling will awaken from their coma. Ryder will automatically be taken to the Cryo Bay to see them. After the two have a short conversation, if all memory triggers have been collected, SAM will indicate the final memory is now available and prompt Ryder to return to SAM Node. Find Elizabeth Reilly's stasis pod After watching the final memory and investigating the accompanying logs, both Ryder twins meet in the Cryo Bay. The Pathfinder reveals Elizabeth Reilly's true identity. SAM explains she cannot be brought out of stasis yet, as there is still no known cure for her disease. The quest is now complete. Reward 1330 xp. Memories # The first memory unlocked is of Alec Ryder back on the Citadel as the human military attache to the council, making the case for a Human-AI link project to help the human race catch up to the technology of the other space-faring races. Also included in the memory is Alec's notification by his wife, Ellen, that she has been diagnosed with a terminal illness. Playing this memory will unlock the first encrypted audio log in the archives located in the Pathfinder's personal quarters aboard the Hyperion. # The second memory is of after the Ryders returned to Earth. Alec introduces SAM to Ellen, suggesting that they implement SAM into Ellen's biotic implants. Alec is convinced Ellen can be saved, while Ellen tries to prepare him for the inevitability of her death. Playing this memory will unlock the second encrypted audio log. # The third memory is from a reunion of all four members of the Ryder family. (It appears this was not long before the departure of the Andromeda Initiative, as both twins are already full-grown.) The family discusses the military careers of both Ryder children and Alec. No files in the archives are unlocked. # The fourth memory is from Alec Ryder's first contact with the Initiative and the mysterious benefactor. The third encrypted log is unlocked. # The fifth memory is of Ellen Ryder on her deathbed. All four Ryders spend a few moments together before the twins leave to give their parents time alone. Ellen asks Alec to say goodbye, but he refuses. She tells him to "be strong," to which he responds, "Never as strong as you." # In the sixth and final memory, Alec is shown speaking to Castis Vakarian about Shepard's theory on the Reapers. They theorize that should the Reapers purge the Milky Way of advanced life, the Andromeda Initiative may be the only way for their species to survive. Alec then contacts the Benefactor; the two agree the true reason for the Initiative must remain a secret. Next, Alec speaks with SAM, who confirms Ellen Ryder is safe in stasis and her disease has not progressed. The final part of the memory is Alec's death on Habitat 7, where he is shown giving his helmet to his child and saying, "There's still hope for your mother." Trivia Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda